Your Obligation
by vee-nee
Summary: "You have an obligation to me as your friend forever and that will never change"  Teo finds himself in love with his free-spirited best friend, Mint. The love is un-requited and un-recognised until complications take place.  Light LEMON, read at own risk.


"You lost the bet. It's time to pay up for it!" I smirked.

_She was gorgeous. Absolutely. She had guys under heels but none would lay a hand on her. She was off limits. She was my claim, ever since I had befriended her in the preschool playground on a hot breeze summer's day. _

"Dammit, how come you're always winning? You've jinxed me I swear!" she whined, her brows creasing.

"What?" I dragged the syllables out to feign a sarcastic innocence. "Don't turn to me because you suck and I'm just plain awesomeness." I teased flicking my chin up smugly. She threw a playful punch at me with a half serious glare but I caught it before it connected and roughed her up against my bedroom wall. She really was stunning. I felt electricity shoot up from my abdomen and light fire to my cheeks.

On the contrary to me she wasn't popular. She was liked but she wasn't the centre of attention. She was plain and an individual. To be put plainly she was a loner and she loved it. She wasn't outstanding in character either and if you were stuck in a conversation with her, her silence would only make it awkward. At least her grades were good primarily in the creative courses. She was a free spirit, saying what was on her mind (well at least in front of me) she embraced reality yet she managed to remain sweet and pure. She had taken the hearts of many and not only through love but admiration. She had taken and she had broken my heart many times over.

I hadn't noticed that I had brought our lips together. I'm not sure I had. At that moment out of amazement I had lost control and begun to kiss her hungrily pushing her shoulder back against the painted wall. She broke the kiss huffing but I angled her head up crudely by the chin as I kissed her forcefully with my mouth. I opened her mouth with mine deepening the kiss pressing my tongue against hers. She pushed me away powerfully, her face a burning crimson. I was glad. She wiped her sleeve across her mouth before licking her lips and I saw rage appear in her boiling eyes after the sheen of bubbling pleasure had dispersed. I licked my own grinning.

"You're free from debt now" I winked and she threw a pillow at me in response giggling half-heartedly.

"Geeze, you scared me!" she said her voice flooding with relief. I had scared myself.

"I'm breaking up with you" she sighed turning her head away in a snobbish disgust. She tapped my shoulder as if to take pity on me. It always hurt when she said those words, even if they were never real. The cold look in her eyes as if the scenario, if it were true, didn't bother her. I loved her so much. She had lost another of our bets and it was her duty to pay up by dating me for a day. To finish off the date she would normally humiliate me in front of a girl that was attractive, making her seem like an ass and me a dutiful boyfriend.

"You're so annoying and poor, you're not my type at all. I've found another guy, someone who will be able to afford my shopping bills." She smirked flicking her hair. That was definitely over doing it, but it still did the job. She pranced off and now it was time to put on the fake tears.

Yet again another meaningless one-night-stand, something I took no interest in. I only wanted her.

"So how was she" she asked in a-way-too chirpy voice for the morning. She really was insufferable; the least she could do was take pity on her own gender.

"She was alright" I smiled painfully. I had imagined it was her the whole time. I couldn't help it even if I wanted to, which I didn't. She laughed hysterically as if knowing what I was thinking and mocking me and dropped her school bag in the process. She was still whimpering a giggle as she bent over to retrieve it, her skirt rising up. She had peach briefs on today. I blushed chaotically, what if someone saw. She stood up.

"What's wrong?" she questioned her head tilting to the side slightly and her bangs fell out of place. She smiled at me gently as she blew the hair of her face and looked up at me. She was so small.

"Nothing, I think I just caught a cold, maybe." I breathed without any consideration. She looked at me worried and stood up on her tiptoes to put a small soft hand against my forehead. I smiled locking a giggle back and bent down towards her.

"I'm ok" I sighed, my smirk rising. She pinched my cheek.

"Don't go getting sick on me or your mum will make me do the terror job of looking after you when you're sick and demanding. You bossy brat." She huffed. The laughter broke through and I flung my head back. It was the only time I had her full attention. She kicked up her heels and began to lead ahead, her thick heavy boots brushing against the concrete as she stepped. She had her backpack slung across one shoulder and a small rabbit chain daggled off the front zipper its crystal eyes gleamed in the early morning sun. The road was busy with passing cars and the smell of petrol mixed with sweet bakeries opening their stalls to hungry workers juggling their cups of coffee. We both wore our uniform untidy but it wasn't that, that caught the eyes of passers-by's. We had both died our hair unnatural colours, mine-bleached blonde whereas hers was a light pink.

"So" breathed Hana, seduced. I had skipped fifth period; I didn't have class with Mint so there was no point in attending and pretending to pay attention. I didn't feel so strongly about school I only continued in pursing it because of my over protectiveness of Mint it also allowed me to spend more time with her. Hana pouted.

"What're you thinking about again?"

I blinked back staring into her slitted blue eyes that were menacing and smiled slyly angling my face down to hers. I had a soft spot for her eyes.

"Nothing" I mumbled into her neck and kissed her collarbone. I only kissed Mint.

I had done my fun 'business' with Hana and made my way down the still empty school hall, the soft murmurs of lectures resonating off the laminated school tile and metal lockers. If it weren't for my body I wouldn't have had sex. I only wanted to embrace Mint but the yearning had become unbearable. I rounded a corner towards Mints current class and noticed a can of strawberry jelly soda she had left out on the window ceil. I picked the can up licking the rim gently closing my eyes. I'd have her soon.

"Teo!" My friend called. He was a tall boy who always wore a sheepish grin. He had an older infamous brother with long blue hair and godly artistic skills. He slung an arm around my shoulders and I caught a whiff of his strong musk that pinched at my nostrils.

"Hey how are ya?'" He laughed, "What are you drinking?" he exclaimed. I smiled in annoyance.

"It's not mine"

He winked in sarcasm. I put the drink in my locker as we passed it and this only fuelled his argument.

It was time for class and I had managed to slip away from his claws. It was a class in which I was able to sit next to Mint and I felt like such a pre-schooler for thinking that. This class was hell however; I couldn't concentrate because all I wanted to do was touch her. It'd be so easy, even if it was just a brush of our hands. Her hair clips looked so cute today but I think it was only because she was wearing them. I fondled with them gently and she frowned slapping my hand away in exasperation. I didn't have a pen today and there was good reason for it too. She laughed as she watched me use her borrowed pen, the small bell rabbit in its tip jingled. She laughed at how it looked so out of place with me and kicked my foot under the table in her hysteria. She had always had a habit of biting her pens. I bit it too. It was like an indirect kiss.


End file.
